Tell The Phone Love (TTPL)
by LoversSpeak
Summary: A bit of weekend fun for our ladies. Dedicated to my BlueEyeBaby (BEB)... A Love So Sweet... My Number 1 Power Couple...


_A/N. Hiya y'all, Ok so ANTR was extended, I had to dig deep into my vault to pull out something, hopefully half or equal as good for a one shot. This story will not be extended. Just a little weekend fun for our favourite ladies, as they experience all things in their superb relationship. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it. Special thanks to **'Freckles'** , my inspiration in completing this story. _

_Wishing you all a beautiful weekend..._

 _The usual disclaimers applied..._ _Enjoy..._ _Kind regards..._ ...

 **Tell The Phone Love**

...

"Tell me what you want."

The voice was low and seductive at the other end of the line. Caroline's eyes opened wide, she had not expected that when she rang Kate.

"Ka... Kate?"

She said stuttering, slightly off guard.

"Tell me what you want?"

Demanding. Voice low and straight to the point.

It had been 2 days since Kate was away. A Seminar for the Language Department the board of Governors had unexpectedly announced. Caroline had tried everything humanly possible among other forces, to shift her schedule around but was unable to get out of her previous arrangements to accompany her. One as well being with the Governors and that she thought would have been direct and too obvious.

"Kate what are you doing?"

Shivering voice.

"Are you in bed?"

A simple question.

"Yes."

Requires a simple answer.

"Then answer me!"

Demanding as Caroline exhaled, bracing herself into the bed, preparing for what was about to take place. A fantasy, a wild fantasy she had disclosed to Kate months ago.

...

 _"Tell me something..? A secret maybe, something no one else may know about you."_

 _Kate asked as she massaged Caroline's shoulders with the tip of her fingers. Softly, stroking her skin up and down, serene, there had never been such peace._

 _"It's not a secret if I tell you, now is it?"_

 _Humorously said as Caroline locked her body tighter onto Kate's beneath the covers, chuckling lightly._

 _"The notion of secrecy is central, operative word 'secrecy'. The whole idea is that it's surreptitious. And is defined by individuals holding specific information."_

 _Caroline paused, for effect, now smiling into the ideas as she continued._

 _"Which perhaps for various reasons... Sometimes noble... Sometimes perverse."_

 _She accentuated as she continued._

 _"One is determined not to disclose."_

 _Kate braced away to face the Headmistress and her unexpected rambling, however not quite convincing with her_ _ _hypothesis_. Amused eyes looked on quizzically as Caroline chuckled._

 _"Oh... Just something I recall my Literature Teacher saying in high school, perhaps the only thing I remember him saying really, to be honest."_

 _Her face adapted a looked of consideration, as they both chuckled._

 _"Well for a quote like that something surely has to be disclosed, rebelling in honour of your Literature Teacher."_

 _Persistence, Kate spoke, becoming more fascinated now with the idea. There was silence as Kate awaited patiently an answer to her question._

 _"No... You'll think it's silly."_

 _"No I won't... I promise"_

 _She said quickly, patting Caroline's shoulder and crossing an air stroke X across her heart to reassure the blonde._

 _"Come on... What? Tell me."_

 _The soft voice convincing. Caroline braced herself shamefully unto Kate's chest as she spoke._

 _"Well...um..."_

 _Long pause._

 _"Ok, I've always had this fantasy, you see."_

 _Too late to reconsider. Kate waited patiently._

 _"Go on."_

 _Kate said as her breathing increased._

 _"Of being told what to do... Sexually!"_

 _A puzzled Kate, shifted beneath the blonde slightly thrown off at the declaration, queried nervously._

 _"I thought I did that all the time?"_

 _A sound of insecurity filled the room. Kate cleared her throat, fearing the blonde would confess that she wasn't enough. She had been lacking, in some area. She would do anything for Caroline, but the thought of asking where she was lacking in bed momentarily gutted her._

 _Perhaps she should not have ventured along this line of conversation after all. She thought._

 _"Oh sweetheart, you do. Without a doubt... You do."_

 _Emphasizing. Bracing up. Eyes meeting. Convinced._

 _Caroline resettled herself into Kate's neck softly. Running her hand slowly across Kate's naked stomach and up to her chest._

 _"I mean, being told what to do over the phone."_

 _Nipples now between fingers, mild friction, as Caroline captured Kate's neck with her mouth. Kissing softly. Kate's body tingled as she sank herself into the sheets closing her eyes and throwing her head back from pleasure and the sudden arousal of the fantasy being shared and the actions now being carried out._

 _"To touch myself."_

 _Next nipple. The force of her fingers intensified mirroring the suck on Kate's neck as she spoke in between kisses. As deep moans began its journey through Kate._

 _"When to touch."_

 _Tongue meeting neck, soft and slow licks at first. Lingering momentarily in a sensitive spot she had become so familiar with on Kate's neck._

 _"How to touch."_

 _Pressure increased as mouth slowly descending from neck._

 _"Where to touch"_

 _Tongue meeting nipples. As her mouth slowly claimed Kate's breast._

 _Warmth and wetness._

 _Hard nipple filled her mouth. Sucks intensifying with every lick._

 _Moans of pleasure._

 _Kate ran her hands through Caroline's hair, brushing back the blonde strands from her face, gripping tightly as her sucks deepened with every rotation. Sending euphoric shivers through Kate's body._

 _Caroline's hand descended further parting Kate's legs as she trailed above her most sensitive spot with her thumb. Kate gasp for air at the brief contact but Caroline wasted no time in sinking her finger into Kate's awaiting wetness._

 _One at first. Slow motions in and out. Moans becoming more vocal._

 _As Caroline's body slowly moved further downwards._

 _Then two. Each thrust increasing rapidly as the numbers grew._

 _Finally the third. As Caroline sank her fingers deeper... Twisting inside for ultimate effect._

 _Body moving lower, trailing kisses along her thighs as she settles herself, eager to repeat every action from her fingers with her tongue. Arms locked around thighs._

 _Kate was overwhelmed with the sudden rush of emotions as the blonde got lost into her wetness._

 _By the end of the night they reclaimed their previous position, Caroline asleep in Kate's arms._

 _Noted, to be done at the earliest opportunity._

...

"Tell me what you want?"

Kate repeated.

Caroline cleared her throat, the sudden dryness scratched the back of her throat, requiring a swallow before she proceeded.

"You?"

Nervously said.

"Me? Is that a question or an answer?"

Caroline feeling silly at first wriggled her body beneath the covers, trying to get comfortable, trying to adjust her reality to accommodate her fantasy.

This was Kate, this was the woman she had made love to so many times. Surely there wasn't any need to be nervous.

"I want you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you inside me."

She said quickly, slightly timid but effective.

"NOW."

More demanding.

"That's perhaps the conclusion but not the start."

Kate said voice still seductively low.

"What are you wearing?"

Caroline thought about lying but didn't want to lose the intensity of the moment.

"You know what I sleep in."

Said shyly, not entirely sure how to navigate her responses.

"Tell me."

"T-shirt and knickers... Should I take them off?"

Caroline said hastily, lifting her body ready to discard of the items, knowing her fantasies never contained the hindering garments.

"No, no, I like those on you... For now."

There was another pause as the blonde awaited her next order, settling back into the sheets. Knowing she must sound even more silly now, inexperience and lacking sexual visualization.

She relaxed.

"Put the phone on speaker and place it next to your ears."

Kate could hear the difference as the audio feedback changed, as the phone adapted a slight echo at the change in the device.

"Run your hands down the top of your shirt."

The woman closed her eyes as her hands began its motions.

"Slowly."

Kate ordered, knowing the blonde was always hasty to make contact to her centre, knowing she would already be wet from the concentration that her fantasy brought with it.

"Oh Kate."

Caroline groaned as her hands slowed in motion, impatient but adapting the rhythm of her lover's hands. Moans increased as her hands ran over her breasts, flicking her nipples as she ran them further down to the end of her shirt, lingering between the area both garments met.

"Take your shirt off."

Caroline removed her top, feeling more comfortable now that she had closed her eyes visualizing everything being done to her by Kate's own hands.

"Run your fingers over your nipples."

Caroline inhaled as fingers met her warm naked breast, nipples already hard from the previous contact.

"Pinch."

Her moans escalated at every pinch on her own nipple.

"Oh god Kate, that feels so good."

Kate licked her lips, knowing what her actions would be if she was there.

Mouth on nipples...

Tongue sucking nipples...

Nipples hard in mouth...

Moans...

Twisting in pleasure...

As hands descending...

Destination soon in reach...

"Run your hand over your knickers, rub sloooowly, but with forceful strokes."

"Mmmmmmm, oooooh Kate."

Caroline could feel her wet arousal through the garment as she forced her eyes tighter as the moans escaped freely.

"Tell me how that feels."

Kate asked.

Caroline moistened her lips from the sudden dryness before she spoke.

"Fuck Kate this feels so good."

A slight pause as Kate appreciated the sounds from the other end of the phone and the change in Caroline's responses. Sounding more confidently than before.

"Take your knickers off."

Caroline resisted slightly, still enjoying her own touches before she brought both hands to each side of her waist and slowly wriggled out of the item.

There was a pause to appreciate the being of the naked body beneath the covers.

Kate didn't require confirmation that the order was complete. She knew the woman she spoke to and knew she was swift with all her actions towards satisfaction.

"Take the covers off."

She could hear the deep breathing through the receiver and the motions as Caroline threw the covers to the side. Revealing her pale naked body to the darkness in the room. A slight chill at first but the warmth from her body was overwhelming enough to conquer the chill.

"Oh Kate you must."

The blonde begged, anxiously awaiting her next orders.

"I must? I don't have to do anything."

Impatient breathing now oozing through the phone.

"I wanna run my eyes down your naked body as you tell me what you want?"

"Oh Kate please."

"Please what?"

Kate repeated teasingly.

"What do you want?"

The blonde woman twisted at the agony of the words as they were spoken, feeling nervous of the thought of Kate's eyes trailing over her bare body.

"I want your lips on me."

"Where?"

Challenging.

Caroline's groans increased, impatience growing rapidly.

"Where do you want my lips?"

"Everywhere."

She inhaled as she narrowed her answer to a specific point. She had never spoken the words in these situations before, but knowing it had to be done.

"On my clit."

Slightly timid but the resonation of the words fuelled her already overflowing desires. As she lost herself in the famished moment.

"Tell me how your tongue would touch my clit?"

Caroline said bluntly, endearing, bold. Kate was caught off guard at the blonde's directness as her eyes opened and she swallowed, requiring a moment to adapt to the sudden change in her lover. Another side to her being revealed, which she hadn't been acquainted with fully as yet. She loved it.

Kate licked her lips, knowing what her actions would entail if she was there.

Arms wrapped tightly around waist...

A blow or two at the spot...

Slow licks...

Moans...

Twisting in pleasure...

Capturing all the areas she pleased...

Destination finally acquired...

She inhaled a full breath of air, needed the extra oxygen to restart the circulation of the blood to her brain. Finally regaining control of her voice she continued,

"Spread your legs... Lick your fingers and run it over your clit."

The action was done without hesitation.

"Yes."

"Slowly."

Caroline wasted no time in bringing her fingers to her mouth, moistened slowly then leaving her mouth and greeting her warm centre. The blonde did the motions exactly as ordered. Slowly.

Caroline moaned, awaiting further orders.

Kate's voice became husky as she shared the information that was moments ago required from her.

"I would position my tongue around your clit."

Caroline's moans increased as she felt Kate's tongue replacing the actions of her own fingers as the words took on form as they were spoken.

"Licking slowly at first, like the licks I give to my favourite ice-cream, melting over my hand."

"Oh god Kate, that feels so good."

"Licking and tasting slowly at first before taking the tip into my mouth... Sloooowly."

Caroline's body shivered at the feeling such words provided, fingers slowly rotating on her most sensitive spot.

"Then stiff and forceful, licking deeper as I engulf my mouth fully around your delicious spot."

Caroline's fingers became forceful, trying desperately to acquire the rhythms of Kate's tongue she was so familiar with. She was consumed as her body twisted, complimenting each motion of her fingers. Feeling the heat and softness each action provided between her thighs.

"Squeeze your breast... Hard."

There was no hesitation as her other hand moved fluently, as if being motioned by another force. Her hands capturing her hard nipple once again as she bit hard onto her bottom lip. Eyes tighten as she braced her head further into the pillow. Feeling the tension building from the tip of her toes. She sank her legs into the bed. Grounding herself for the energy that would soon overthrow her body.

Rubs and squeeze increased as the moans filled the dark room. Body wriggling uncontrollably from every distinct touch.

"Oh... Oh god Kate, I'm..."

Deep, uneven, uncontrolled harsh, breathing as her body began to shudder...

"I'm... I'm... I'm"

Kate listened as she heard the moans escape Caroline's body. She smiled enjoying the extensive shuddering sounds she enjoyed so much at the blondes orgasms.

"Why should words describe your sexual pleasures when your groans do so much a better job?"

Kate amusingly said rhetorically.

Caroline still breathing heavily, opened her eyes exhaling sharply into the darkness. Breathing slowly normalizing.

Caroline exhaled as her senses finally resurfaced, she could hear uneven breathing through the receiver almost echoing her own moment ago. She took the phone off speaker and pressed it to her ears.

"Oh god, Kate, what are you doing?"

Already knowing the answer but fascinated and intrigued at the vision the sounds suggested. Desperate to hear the words spoken. Her body tensed. A moment of silence as Caroline listened keenly, body becoming aroused again awaiting Kate's declaration.

Kate finally spoke.

"I'm doing everything you're doing."

Kate said shamelessly, getting lost into her own commands.

"Now... I wanna talk dirty to you."


End file.
